


Rising up

by clown_for_hire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr Being an Asshole, Adoption, Daddy Kink, Hamburr, M/M, Minor Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, NSFW, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, how do you tag??, like its hardly there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_for_hire/pseuds/clown_for_hire
Summary: Alexander is an orphan from the Caribbean,  who has been bounced between so many foster homes since the age of 14 that he's lost count. That is until he's 17 and a half and he meets George Washington: a rich man with a few failed marriages in his past, and no kids to show for it. He takes Alexander home to give him a good home and enough money to get into any college he wants, but neither of them are really sure how to act around each other. George has never been a father before, and Alex has never really had a father before.will their differences change anything between them? will their odd and forbidden feelings ruin their relationship before it's even bloomed?aka this is a poorly written fanfic about the founding fathers doin the dirty because i've had this idea for months and i finally started writing it.





	1. A Beat Without A Melody

Not a day went by that Alex didn’t think about The Hurricane, whether it was consciously or unconsciously. He saw it in everything, like a shitty romance movie after the main characters break up, before realizing that they were perfect for each other, and got back together. Only he didn’t long for the hurricane, it was more like a ghost that haunted him. It tormented him and constantly reminded him that he was destined to be a loser. For example, he thought maybe the hurricane could be a blessing in disguise for him, because it inspired people to pitch in and donate money to him so he could go to America, and start a new life for himself, but he screwed that up, too. Well, it wasn’t entirely his fault. He was just a kid with big dreams, but no plan. He was smart and scrappy, but so were a lot of other immigrant kids, and no one really had any use for them. Plus, child labor laws in America made it literally impossible for him to find a job, so his only remaining option was to go into foster care. It wasn’t much of an option, though, because the public officials he met as soon as he came into the country took one look at him and knew he was underage, and also not an American. So, after a few hours of interrogation and general unpleasantness, Alexander found himself in foster care at the age of 14.

It wasn’t so bad, if you asked him. He got free meals and a free place to stay, and since most the people coming in were looking for cute little kids, Alexander didn’t need to worry about interviews or meeting new people. Although, he would admit, he wished someone would at least consider adopting him. He stayed there for about two years before he finally stopped hoping for that. He had never really had any kind of family besides his mother, and at that point he didn’t really think that anyone who adopted him would be able to fill the void she left when she died. He wasn’t even sure how to form that kind of bond with another person… yes, he had some kind of family feelings for some of the other immigrant boys he met in New York, but most of them were already 18, and able to do whatever they wanted with their lives. John had become a marine biologist, Hercules was a tailor, Gilbert was a teacher, and Aaron was a damn lawyer! And what was poor Alex? A poor orphan boy with big dreams. He resigned himself to that title with little fight, because at that point he had so little fight left in him. He fought as hard as he could for so long, but all he wanted was for someone to ring the bell so he could finally stop it all…

Alex was depressed for a long time while he was still a ward of the state, and watching all the people he made connections with leave and lead better lives didn’t help. That is, until one day shortly after his 17th birthday, when his caseworker showed up at the foster house he was staying at with some other man. “oh… um… hello. Ma’am. I wasn’t expecting to see you until next week. Can I help you?” he asked, standing in the doorway looking between the two of them. Alexander gave the large man with his caseworker a once-over. He was dressed in a really nice suit, probably Armani or some other super expensive brand Alex had only seen in clothing magazines before, and had on a silver banded watch. Along with a pair of sunglasses sitting snugly atop his bald head. “Actually, Alexander, we were hoping to help YOU.” The man spoke, a small smile on his face as his honey-sweet voice hit Alex’s ears.

Alexander looked up at him in confusion, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned on the door frame. “oh really? How’s that?” he asked, not really focusing on either one of them. Who was this guy? An ICE agent? Another person from the adoption agency? He went through the possibilities in his head until his caseworker spoke up. “this is George Washington, and he is very interested in being you foster father!” she explained, giving Alex a jolt. Foster father? What? Why? He was almost eighteen, so it’s not like this guy would get anything out of it...

“uh… sir, I mean n-“

“Please,” Washington interrupted. “call me George.” He stated with a gentle smile. “and I know what you’re going to say and, no, I don’t want to adopt a younger child.” He explained, surprising Alexander yet again.

“Si- George I mean, while I respect your decision, and I am in no position to question it, I just have to ask… why?” he asked, his voice trailing off on the end. George chuckled warmly at his reaction, slightly amused by his confusion and bewilderment. His caseworker cleared her throat a bit and smiled a little, obviously wanting to get things moving as she nudged Alex gently.

“Alex, why don’t you interrogate Mr. Washington after you’re safe at his house? I’m sure he would be happy to answer any questions you have as soon as you’re all settled in.” she spoke patronizingly, sneaking a look at her wristwatch for the time. Alexander sighed deeply and turned to go to find the rest of his foster family. They were nice people, but he hadn’t been with them very long, so there wasn’t really much of an emotional farewell. It was mostly more of him telling them he was moving again, and his caseworker telling them all the details while he went up to his shared room and collected all his belongings, though there were very few, and most the things he owned were worn and needed to be replaced.

Once he got back down to the first floor of the house, he cleared his throat and walked up to George. “I’m uh… ready to get going… wherever we’re going…” he mumbled, feeling a bit anxious about the whole situation.

“Great!” George grinned and picked up Alex’s bags before heading out to his big truck. His caseworker trailed behind, talking business with Washington as Alex got in. He sighed deeply and eyed George through the windshield, their muted conversation barely filtering through the glass. This new guy… SEEMED like a good fit. He was happy and nice just like the rest of his foster parents were, so maybe he wouldn’t be such a drag for the next few months until Alex could get out of there… and he seemed like a business guy, so he probably wouldn’t be around much to try to harass Alex and try to parent him like his other guardians had tried to do…

Maybe this little adventure wouldn’t be too bad. Especially since this new guy was pretty cute.


	2. Passionately Smashing Every Expectation

It was a long ride back to George’s place, much to Alex’s delight. All his previous foster homes had lived in relatively the same area since coming to America, so it was a nice change of pace to be somewhere else. They had all lived in the outskirts of New York city; which was still very busy and loud, but nowhere near the levels of downtown New York where George lived. Alex grinned at the thought as they progressed slowly through traffic, giving Alexander plenty of opportunities to check out the architecture of downtown New York City. There were people everywhere, and the mix of so many diverse cultures in a concentrated place made his head spin. Alexander sat back in his seat as they inched through traffic, finally speaking up after a he had his fill of sight-seeing. “So, George… where do you live?” he asked nonchalantly, though he secretly was very curious.

George smiled warmly at him and pointed at a tall building up ahead of them. “It seems you asked at the perfect moment, because it’s right there.” He said, keeping his eyes on the road as he maneuvered them into the parking garage meant only for tenants at the apartment building. 

Alexander looked around at all the tall buildings and luxury cars around him as he got out, his torn, ill-fitting jeans and worn backpack giving away that he wasn’t from around that area. He didn’t mind though, he was kind of used to being different from everyone else, and he thrived on it. Being like everyone else would mean he was just average, and Alex always wanted to stand out in a crowd. He looked up at George after he grabbed his bags and the truck was locked up. “So uh… Lead the way, man.” He prompted awkwardly, trying to seem nice and not like an angsty teenager.

George didn’t respond as he lead Alex across the street to the large apartment building, which looked more like an office building on the outside, and an expensive hotel on the inside. They even had a doorman, who smiled warmly at Alex as George lead him in. Alex flushed as soon as he saw the beautifully decorated interior of the hotel, with a big stone fountain in the middle of the lobby, and large white pillars lining the walls. His shoes made a clicking noise on the floor as he walked across them, following George onto the elevator on the far side of the room. “You live here? Like… permanently?” he asked, still a bit star-struck from it. 

The taller man laughed and tucked his shades in the front pocket of his suit jacket. “Yes, I do. It would be kind of silly to just bring you here if this wasn’t where I lived, don’t you think?” he asked with a raised brow, looking down at Alex while he pressed the floor number. Alex noted it was the top floor, aka the penthouse, but didn’t make another remark for fear of sounding stupid.

“Well, yes, I guess it would be, but this place is so… luxurious and nice and…. I don’t know, I’ve just never met anyone who could afford something like this” he paused before looking up at him, his own eyebrow raised to mimic him. “what do you do for a living that you can afford all this?” he asked.

“I’m a lawyer.” He answered simply. “Well, sort of. I’m the head of a law firm, so I have double responsibilities because I have to both lead the company in the right direction, and I also have my own clients, so things get a little hectic sometimes. What do you want to go into when you get older, Alexander?” he asked, a genuine smile on his face as he got off the elevator at his floor. There was a small hallway that lead down to their apartment door on one end, and to a flight of stairs on the other. 

“I actually wanted to go into law, believe it or not.” He said with a small smile. “hopefully I’ll be able to save up enough money to actually go to law school though, because it’s always been a dream of mine to be a lawyer.” He blushed at Washington’s quizzical look. “I know it’s not the usual kid’s dream job, but I’ve seen a lot of injustice and wrongdoings in my life, and I want to help other people from experiencing the same things.” He explained. “But, uh… what law firm do you own?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

George stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and nodded along with his explanation. “yeah, I understand, I really do. And I own The South New York City Criminal Defense Agency.” He answered with a shrug. “it’s relatively new, and I’m not really fond of the name, but my partner came up with it, and I couldn’t think of anything better.” He shrugged a little and smiled more as he continued. “Also, I don’t think you’ll have to worry too much about money… I have you covered, Alexander.” He said with a knowing smile and a wink. 

Alexander was about to interject and argue with him, when George held up a hand to silence him. It didn’t quite work, as Alex continued talking anyways. “George, I really don’t think it’s a good idea. We only met just a few hours ago, and now you want to give me money for college and stuff? You really don’t have to do that, I can be self-sufficient, hones-“

“I know” George interjected. “you’ve proven that plenty already. But, that being said, I already have plenty of money put away for college… in all honestly, I thought it was going to be used for one of the children I had with my Ex-wives, but none of them ever really stayed around long enough to have children…” he trailed off a bit at the end, making Alex worry. He would probably broach the subject a different time, once they were both more comfortable with their living arrangement. “Anyway, it’s not really going to be put to beneficial use just sitting at the bank, so of course the obvious choice is to give it to you.” George finished.

Alexander nodded slowly and was about to speak when the taller man interrupted him. “why don’t you go put your things in your new room now? It’s down that hall and to the right.” He said as he pointed. “I’ll make dinner while you get settled in. Take a shower, read something, I don’t care, just relax a little. I understand that today must have been stressful for you.”

The young man nodded and turned to go to his own room, a small smile on his face. He opened to door to his room and bit his lip as he looked around. “wow…” he mumbled as he looked at it. It was a large room with a nice oak dresser, a queen-sized bed, and a full-length mirror on the back of the door. He set his bags down and flopped down on the bed with a sigh. “wow.” He mumbled again as he grinned. This was… amazing! He wasn’t sure what his future would be like with George, but he knew it would be great. He sat up and thought deeper on their conversation they just had, and it hit him like a train when he realized what had just happened. He went from a drifting orphan immigrant with nothing, to… well, he was still a drifting orphan immigrant, but now he lived in a penthouse in downtown New York City, he had his own room, AND he finally had a college fund! He squeezed one of the insanely soft pillows on his bed and grinned at the thought. He was really going to like it here, and he already really liked George.


	3. Feels More Like A Memory

It was a few months after Alexander moved into George’s apartment, and in that time, they learned a lot about each other. Alexander learned that George wasn’t a fan of small children, which was part of the reason Alexander appealed to him so much. He also learned that George had gotten married 3 times in the past, but had they all went south after a while. The first two ended on bad notes, but it was a mutual parting of ways with his third wife, Martha. She was a small woman, standing only about five foot six on a good day, even though she looked shorter than that when standing next to George. But, Alex supposed that was normal for George considering his stature. Hell, he even made Alexander feel small a lot of the time, even though he was six feet tall. He also found out he had a few secret talents, like cooking and singing; and that he loved chick flicks and musicals. He adamantly denied all those things, but Alexander knew better. He also found out that his guess when they first met was true, and that George wasn’t around a lot. But what he didn’t realize was that they would get along really well, and they would text almost constantly when George was away. It was almost never real conversations, maybe a few links to news stories, or a couple dumb memes, plus a couple texts asking George to bring home dinner or something, but they still talked, and it made the days alone in the apartment feel less lonely.

But, other than that, George was still kind of a mystery to Alex. It was always a challenge for Alexander to figure out what was going on inside his mind… what did he think of Alexander? Did he think of him as a son, as a friend? Did he just pity him, or did he actually care about him? He tried not to dwell too long on questions like that, but he still couldn’t ignore them all the time.  
George, on the other hand, had learned quite a bit as well. He learned that Alexander was very passionate about things he cared about, and that his passion came with a small price: once he started talking about something he cared about, Alexander would not shut up. It didn’t bother George so much, because it was intelligent conversation, but he would admit that it was a bit annoying at times when he couldn’t get a word in edgewise. George also learned that Alex was ambitious enough to achieve what he set his mind to. He had finished high school early, as well as graduating with honors. He wasn’t valedictorian or salutatorian, but it didn’t really matter to Alexander because he had already accomplished and endured so much more than most of his classmates did. It earned immense respect from George when Alexander opened up about that, and explained the despite going through a hurricane and losing both his parents, and his cousin, he still came through it all and strived for greatness. George found himself hoping the same for him as he watched him become more comfortable around him the few months he was there. 

In fact, about a month before Alex’s 18th birthday, George decided maybe it was time for him to see first-hand what a law firm was like, since Alexander would be starting college soon. Luckily, it was early December by that time, so George thought ‘hey, why not take Alexander to the office Christmas party?’ because, even though it wasn’t really a good representation on how a real law firm worked, he would at least get to see the building, and the type of bonds co-workers could have with each other. Plus, he would finally get a few of his co-workers to stop nagging him about finally meeting the kid he adopted. They all knew that Alexander was almost 18, but they still acted like he was a newborn baby or something. Oh well, he hoped it would be a fun time at least. 

Alexander on the other hand, wasn’t so sure about the idea yet. He had never been good around adults. Yes, he was very well spoken, and had a lot of mature thoughts and ideas, but most the time people just took a look at his frumpy clothes and greasy hair and thought he was just a poor kid living off the government, with dreams too big to act on. He still wasn’t used to the posh life George had given him. Yes, he was eternally grateful that he had been given so many opportunities in the past few months he had been there, but every time he looked in the mirror and saw brand new clothes, clean skin and hair, and a genuine smile on his face, he had trouble connecting that image to himself. He had seen a therapist a few times when he first moved in, because George was worried about his mental state after so many different traumas in his life, and the therapist had said he was fine for the most part, but had some depression and anxiety issues that could easily be worked out. She had also said that what Alex was experiencing at times was called ‘dissociation.’ That little discovery had resulted in them having a meeting to discuss that with George, which went pretty well, surprisingly. It was kind of a defining moment in Alex’s relationship with George, because it showed him that the older man was understanding, and patient, and kind, and Alex was… Oh shit. He paused and sat on the bed in the middle of getting dressed for the party, his busy mind freezing and breaking for a moment as a scary thought occurred to him. He… didn’t have paternal feelings towards George. He thought he did, because he cared very deeply about the man, but he just… didn’t care for him in that sense. He loved George. In more than the way a son should. Alexander gulped and closed his eyes to take a deep breath. “Now isn’t the time.” He mumbled to himself and pulled on his shoes. He stood and tucked in his nice button up green shirt and pulled on a black vest and necktie, all of which were bought by George. Alex had tried to protest it at first, but he knew it was a losing battle every time he opened his mouth. George was one of the very VERY few people who could get Alex to shut up when he was complaining. When he was ranting about something good, no one could stop him, but if he was complaining, just a certain look from George, one that said ‘please don’t fret, I’m here for you’ got Alex to be quiet. Besides, he figured he might as well let the older man take care of him. The guy was his foster parent technically, plus he pretty much had money falling out of his ass. He took one more deep breath before leaving his room, grabbing his wallet and cell phone as he did. He didn’t really text anyone besides George, but he still had a phone finally, and who knew? Maybe he would get a few numbers at the party that night. He pushed any unwanted thoughts to the back of his mind as he hurried down the stairs. He found George in the kitchen drinking a glass of water and checking his phone, and cleared his throat to get his attention. “Hey, I’m ready to go. How do I look?” he held his arms out a little and smiled crookedly.

“You look… good. Very professional.” George answered with a small smile, and if he blushed, Alex just chalked it up to his imagination and pushed it back into his mind further. His therapist DID say Alex had a bad problem with repressing things… “let’s get going. Can’t be late for a party I’m supposed to help host.” George said, breaking Alexander out of his reverie with a small chuckle as they walked out the door. Alexander sighed as he ran a hand through his hair; he already knew it was going to be a long night. And the worst part was he wasn’t even old enough to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone reading this! i'm writing chapters as fast as i can, so i hope i'm keeping everyone satisfied (and no that wasn't a reference lol)  
> If you want to see more of me or know who i am, follow me on instagram @clown_for_hire or you can follow the hamilton account i'm an admin on! that one is @hamspam.fam  
> again. thank you so much!!
> 
> see you next chapter!


	4. Seven Feet Ahead Of Me

Alexander was uncharacteristically quiet on the ride over to the office, fidgeting with his tie every few minutes as he almost obsessed over his reflection. George glanced at him as he put down the visor to check his reflection for the 4th time in five minutes. “Alexander, you look fine. I doubt any of my employees are going to say anything or judge you over your appearance after they hear how well spoken and mature you are.” He smiled warmly at Alex at a red light.

“You really think that? I mean… I really want to make a good impression on these guys. I’ve always been treated as the poor charity case kid, I want them to see me as more than that…” Alex mumbled. “I wanna be seen as more than that… like, I know this is just an office party, but this is still kind of the beginning for me, since I’m finally starting to grow as a person.” he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m rambling again. I’ll stop.”

George shook his head as he pursed his lips a little. “No, Alex, I think you’re right. You’ve been treated a certain way your whole life because of things that you can’t control. But believe me when I say that the people I’ve hired here are no strangers to hardships. I’ve known most of them for a very long time, and I think that most of you will get along very well.” George said confidently, making Alexander feel a bit better. He heard him put some emphasis on the word ‘most’ but didn’t pay attention to it very much as they pulled into the parking lot. George checked his watch as he turned the car off and smiled. “right on time. Let’s go.” He looked at Alex and winked, making him blush a bit in the dim light of the night.

Alexander followed behind George with a bit of a fake swagger in his step. He wanted to seem confident and like he belonged there, even though his heart was hammering in his chest and his palms were sweating like crazy. He hoped no one would try to shake his hand…. He wiped his hands on his pants just to be safe and headed to the small table in the corner with the punch bowl on it to distract himself. He grabbed a cup for both himself and George, taking a deep breath to calm himself before going back over to where George was. He was almost surprised at how fast George let him leave his side, but his surprise melted away as he saw a few of his workers had basically stopped him in the doorway to ask him carry out some food to put out on the table. Alex looked around as he held the two cups of punch and sighed softly. He assumed the party hadn’t really started yet, considering there were hardly any people there. The young Caribbean boy was looking for a place to sit until George came back when he suddenly froze. His heart dropping to his stomach, and his chest tightening like he had just been hit by a truck. “Burr?” he asked, getting the attention of the man hanging up decorations. 

His heart was beating so fast he thought it might have stopped all together as the one and only Aaron Burr turned and looked at him. “Alex… oh my god.” Was all he mumbled, looking dumbstruck. Alexander straightened his back a little and looked up at him. He looked… very professional. More so that he did when they were still in foster care together…  
Alexander thought back to hose days for a brief second while Burr got down from the chair he was standing on to hang up a banner. To the days when Alex had a few friends. When he was 15, he was staying with a wonderful family, the Mulligans. Their son. Hercules, was 16 at the time, along with their French exchange student, Gilbert. Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan must have been the most generous couple on the planet, though, because along with their own child and an exchange student, they also took care of two foster children, Alex and Aaron. Aaron was in the same spot Alex was currently in, but with different circumstances: Aron’s parents had died when he was about 15, and left him a huge amount of money. The Mulligans bought them all nice clothes, and made sure they were all taken care of, but Aaron always had… more. He wasn’t getting anything from his parents’ will, since he wouldn’t have any access to it until he was 18, but he always had the nice clothes he had before his parents’ passing. 

Unfortunately, Aaron was 17 when they were staying with the Mulligans, and quickly aged out. Over the few months they shared a living space, Alex felt like he made his very first friend. They talked all the time, told stories and jokes, and were just generally very comfortable with each other. Aaron planned on going to college to practice law, much as Alex wanted to as well, but stuck around for a little longer than he had originally planned. You see, the plan Aaron had was he was going to move out of the Mulligan’s house and into a small apartment for a few years while he waited for Alex to turn 18 as well, then he would use his inheritance money to pay for college for them both. 

That never happened though. Alexander had started having… strange feelings for Burr. Whenever they were close, he wanted to hold his hand, or just cuddle closer to him. It bothered him for a long time, and when he opened up to Lafayette about it, the frenchman smirked and told him Alex had developed a crush. The realization stunned Alex, but he felt deep down that since he and Aaron had such a deep bond, that he would be okay with it, and might even return Alex’s feelings. He was wrong. Very wrong. The reaction he got hurt worse than anything he had experienced in his life, aside from the death of his mother. Aaron gave him a loom of disgust as soon as Alex told him he had a crush on him, and moved away from him. He pushed him away both emotionally and physically as he explained that he wasn’t gay, and didn’t ever want to be in a relationship with Alex. he said it was bad for his image, and if he wanted to be taken seriously I as a law student and lawyer, he would have to be normal, and not be dating another man. He also said a few more hurtful things, but Alex could hardly hear them as blood rushed in his ears. Aaron escorted him out of the apartment after that, and a week later he moved halfway across the country to go to law school, leaving Alexander behind. 

The emotional blow knocked Alex to a place lower than he had felt in years. He was depressed and lost sight of his dream for a long time. He wouldn’t eat, he slept all the time, he was grumpy, and made everyone around him miserable. The Mulligans had to call his caseworker about a week and a half after he started acting that way, and he was moved somewhere else soon after. It was a few more weeks before he made a breakthrough for himself. When Gilbert’s exchange program ended, and he had to go back to France, he was only there for maybe a week before he moved back to America permanently. He told everyone that his dream, ever since he was a little boy, was to go to America, and since he got there he never wanted to leave. Alexander saw what Lafayette did and admired it, because he chased his dreams, even though he had to leave something behind. Alex learned to cope after that. He would write and write and write until his fingers were sore, and then he would write some more. He finally learned to live his life how he wanted, and then the one person who had the capability to crack open his entire world and scramble it like an egg, was standing in front of him at his foster parent’s office party. 

George came over to them and smiled as he rested a hand on Alex’s shoulder, not sensing the tension between the two men in front of him. “Ah, Alex, it seems you’ve met Mr. Burr, the cofounder of this firm. If there’s anything you need to know about law school, he’s your man. He’s the youngest one working here, and just graduated a year ago.” Washington explained, though he didn’t seem very enthusiastic about it. 

Alexander was even less enthused with his response: “Hm. It’s good to see you again, Aaron.” He stated, all expression and cheer leaving his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie wow wow this chapter was fun to write. 
> 
> leave a comment on what you think will happen next. will Alex fight him? Will Burr apologize? will their angst ruin the party? let's find out next chapter!


	5. The Sinners And The Saints

“-exander. Alexander!” Alex was shaken out of his thoughts by a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up and pushed his hair out of his face to see a worried Washington looming over him. “Alex, you’ve been staring at Burr for the past 20 minutes. Are you trying to use the force on him or something?” George chuckled lamely at his own attempt at a joke, obviously just trying to expel the tension in the air. No one else at the office party could feel it over the intoxication of the champagne being served, but to Alexander and Burr it was suffocating. 

“Oh um… no, nothing like that. Just zoned out I guess.” He chuckled awkwardly. Noticing a slight change in Washington’s expression. “what?”

“Alex, you can’t just glare at Burr all night. I don’t know what happened between you two, but whatever it was, you need to talk to him. It’s obvious just by how you two looked at each other that it wasn’t good, and you’re both hurting.” He said, furrowing his brows a bit as he laid a heavy hand on Alex’s shoulder, making the younger man sigh.

“I guess you’re right… I at least want to get the last word in.” he grumbled and got up from where he was sitting, looking up at Washington with a tiny smile before taking the flute of champagne from his hand and chugging it before Washington could stop him. “Sorry, George. Needed a little liquid courage.” He chuckled and took a deep breath before making his way across the room to Aaron, who was sitting in the corner playing on his phone, a flute of champagne sitting next to him, untouched. “so… Aaron. You gonna just sit there all night and let that expensive champagne get warm?” he asked, sitting in the chair across from him. 

“huh? Oh… hello, Alexander.” Aaron gulped and glanced up at him for just a second before looking back down at his phone, his face growing hot as the awkwardness of the situation settled in. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

Alex rolled his eyes and leaned on the table more, eyeing the champagne between them. “Yeah, well I didn’t know either.” He mumbled. Aaron looked… older than when he had last seen him. Not just like he grew up, but he looked more tired, like his youthful energy had been sucked out of him. A part of Alex’s heart clenched at the prospect of Burr being hurt or possibly struggling with his current living arrangements, but he quickly put those thoughts to rest once he remembered they weren’t in the same spot anymore. Aaron was a lawyer, and co-owned this law firm. He didn’t struggle like Alex did anymore.

Alex waited for what seemed like forever in awkward silence as he waited for Aaron to answer, and was just about to give up and leave when Aaron spoke up, still keeping his eyes down. “Why aren’t you yelling at me and cussing me out? Aren’t you mad at me? Don’t you hate me?” he looked up at him with a concerned expression, looking more confused than sad. “I mean, I basically tore your heart out and shoved it down your throat a couple years ago.” He said with a small wince.

It was Alex’s turn to pause this time, thinking back to all the things that had happened between him and Burr, and how it seemed they had both grown over the years. He furrowed his brows as he sighed. “No.” he muttered and looked up at him, their eyes meeting for a second. He saw a slight glimmer of hope in the older man’s eyes before continuing. “As shitty as you treated me, and much as I hate it, I don’t hate you. I’m far from forgiving you, but I don’t hate you, and I don’t really think I ever did. Yeah, you basically broke me” he saw Burr wince again. “BUT I like to think of people as geodes. You can’t really see what someone is made of, and how beautiful they can be until you break them.” He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

Aaron blinked a few times in surprise as he listened to what Alex was saying. “oh wow… that was… kind of beautiful, Alex.” he said with a small smile, moving slightly closer to him. “I’m honestly really happy to hear that, and, if given the chance, I would love to make it up to you.” He hummed. “I’m sure you’re erm… romantic feelings for me have long since sailed, but I just thought you would like to know that law school is a very… surprisingly open environment, and I had plenty of opportunities to experiment and… find myself, I guess you could say.” He said, feeling his face heat up more. “And I suppose you would like to know I have come to the conclusion that… I am not straight. I’m not rushing to put s label on what I am, but just know that I would never push you away if you told me how you feel again.” He explained, slowly getting softer as he spoke.

Alex looked at him and raised a brow. “Are you… saying if I asked you on a date that you would say yes, or am I misunderstanding?”

“Well, not exactly.” Aaron said quickly. “I’m just saying that… if your feelings for me still remain-“

“They do.” Alex interjected, feeling a blush creep up on his face as his mouth moved faster than his brain. “They do, Aaron. I’m still crushing on you just as hard as when we were in foster care. And it sucks, but I really don’t know how to get over it.” He said, rubbing his forehead a bit as he closed his eyes.

Burr bit his lip and chuckled awkwardly. “Then… don’t get over it? I mean, I wouldn’t be adverse to the thought of taking you on a date or two? If not to start a relationship, then at least to show you I’m genuinely sorry, and still want to be friends with you?” he suggested, making Alex blush more at the prospect.

A date with Burr? Oh god… Alex felt dizzy at the prospect of it, but nodded all the same. “That would be nice. I would love to catch up in a place less… crowded and weird than this.” He said, looking around at the office party around them. It seemed like a poor parody of a college frat party with middle aged business people. “I’ll uh… give you my number.” He mumbled, taking a pen from his pocket and writing his new number for his phone Washington got him on a napkin for Burr. “here. I’m usually always free, unless I’m out with George or something.” He explained, feeling another small pang of pain in his chest as he mentioned his guardian’s name. He still had a desperate crush on the larger man, and felt bad for just abandoning it, but he also knew the chances of him actually returning Alex’s feelings were slim to none, as far as Alexander was concerned, so he decided to just stick with Burr and see how things went.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Burr said with a small smile. “I’ll make sure to message you tomorrow after I get off work. Until then, have a wonderful Evening, and a good day tomorrow.” He stood, taking Alex’s trembling hand (when had he started shaking so bad?) and kissed it softly, before turning to leave.

Alex looked at his hand where Aaron had kissed it and held it to his heart, feeling his brain start to short out. He grabbed the abandoned room temperature flute pf champagne and downed it in one gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! i was in chicago last week seeing Hamilton, and didn't really have motivation to write for a while. i wont take that long for the next chapter, i promise. comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


	6. Burr, Check What We Got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me?   
> I know i missed writing this fic. i hope you guys are still reading. i promise chapters wont be a month apart again lol life got in the way.   
> again, if you want to follow my instagram where i am WAY more active, it's @clown_for_hire  
> feel free to follow and maybe DM me or whatever idk 
> 
> ALSO for anyone wondering, there WILL be smut coming up soon in a few chapters, but i refuse to write any until Alex's birthday passes bc currently in the fic, Alexander is 17 and ya boi does not write kiddie porn. it's just aint happenin. 
> 
> anyway, until next time! 
> 
> pls leave comments btw i love to hear from you guys!!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ...

A few days after the office party, Aaron contacted Alexander and took him out on his first real date in his life. They went to a nice restaurant and a movie, before stopping for ice cream and going back to where Alex was staying. Alex was having the time of his life with Aaron, that much he would never deny, but there was always something… missing when they were out together. Aaron definitely cared for him and regretted how he had treated Alex when they were younger, but the compliments an affection felt… forced from Alex’s end. He really wanted to like Burr, and to trust him like he used to, but there was just… nothing there anymore.

He decided to go on a few more dates with Aaron, to see if his feelings would came back. He loved spending time with the other man, and for a while he thought his plan would work. He would just try to get the spark back by going on more dates and hope for the best. Well, it was about two weeks from his 18th birthday when he realized it wasn’t working. He probably would have noticed it sooner, but he was just too… distracted. When he wasn’t with Aaron, he was usually at home with George, or just by himself. The times he was by himself were the worst. He had time to think about his current situation, and dwell on too many things. His feelings for George were increasing day by day with each interaction. It started as just noticing small things, like the way George’s eyes crinkled when he was genuinely happy, or how all his shirts seemed just a tad tight around his broad shoulders and chest, or how is whole hand covered both of Alex’s easily. It then evolved into some more… steamy thoughts. Like how his strength could translate to dominance in the bedroom, and how well he would treat Alex in a situation like that. He was always so gentle when he touched Alex anyway, making sure he never bumped into him too hard, or injure him when trying to shake him awake. The small things that no one other than Alex would notice were what drove him the craziest. He had no one to vent to about it, no one to relate to his issues, and too much alone time to get lost in his own thoughts.

It was the day before his birthday when Alex finally realized he couldn’t keep up the charade with Aaron anymore. They weren’t officially dating yet, because of Aaron’s insistence they wait to make any moves until Alex was a legal adult, but the Caribbean teen still felt it was his responsibility to tell Aaron what he was feeling. He wouldn’t tell him he had a weird forbidden crush on his guardian, AKA Aaron’s business partner, but he would tell him that his childhood endearment for Aaron had passed in the time they were apart. 

The Next time he saw Aaron, it was for one of their regularly scheduled lunch dates, at a little café down the street from the office. Alexander always took a cab to meet him there, using the money George gave him every week for ‘allowance.’ (which was also a foreign concept to Alexander. None of his other homes, or even the places he stayed at in Nevis paid him for just doing simple tasks like taking out the trash or doing dishes or washing laundry.) Alexander arrived first, and saved a seat for Aaron while he ordered. They were eating at a pizza place George had told him about the night before. He played it safe and ordered two sodas for them both while he waited. The décor of the pizza place was pretty nice. A lot of dark reds and wood, but no cheesy wall decorations or whatever they were called like in other pizza joints. He could see why George liked the place, and could practically picture the older man sitting in a corner on his own, a pizza sitting on the table in front of him, with a half empty iced tea beside his plate. He would probably be scrolling through his emails on his phone while Alexander ate his fill of the pizza, probably telling some story to George while he did that would make him look up at the young man with a smile he seemed to save just for Alex, making him blush and lean in, closing his eyes just as their lips were about to brush, inching ever closer until- 

Alex flinched almost violently as Aaron tapped his shoulder, smiling charmingly at him while he sat across from him. “Hey… you seemed pretty deep in thought there. Sorry for scaring you, but you didn’t say anything when I said your name.” he paused, taking in the shift in Alex’s expression. “What’s wrong? You look like someone killed your dog.”

Alex smiled at that. “we don’t have a dog. George said he doesn’t really have time to properly care for one. Well, technically he does have the means to provide it with food and water on a regular basis, but he doesn’t want to get one because he isn’t around enough to, like, cuddle it and stuff like you’re supposed to. Plus he has this really expensive couch that would be ruined if a dog got-“ he suddenly stopped as he noticed a small smirk appear on Aaron’s face. “What?”

“Nothing.” The taller man said. “you’re just cute when you start rambling. But still, you didn’t answer my question. What’s wrong?” he asked. Reaching across the table to take Alex’s hand. The younger male looked down and gently pulled it away, making Aaron look more worried. “Alex?”

The sigh Alexander let out barely eased any of his tension as he looked up at Aaron. “I’m sorry, but I think we should stay friends. I know you apologized, and I truly believe it was sincere, but part of me just can’t forgive you for what you did. I want to still be friends with you, but I don’t think I can open my heart and soul to you again, no matter how slow we take things, or how many times you apologize.” He said, watching Aaron’s face shift between emotions as he spoke, before it finally settled on an eerily calm one. 

“You’re breaking up with me?” he said, sounding almost incredulous. 

“Well… in all honesty, I never really thought we were dating to begin with. I just wanted to speak up before anything actually became official…” he said, frowning a bit.

Aaron pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. “Really? I apologized to you, bought you countless presents, took you out on nice dates, confessed my feelings to you, and you don’t think we’re dating?” he said, keeping quiet, though his voice grew more intense. Alexander gulped, but didn’t let his expression change. “Washington gives you too much credit, Hamilton. You’re no genius or prodigy kid. You’re no diamond in the rough. You’re just some goofy, dumb, Mediterranean kid who should have died in that hurricane like the rest of his village.” He growled, purposefully knocking over his soda onto Alex, getting up before the dark liquid could even drip down the young man’s pants and onto the floor. By the time Alexander fully processed what happened, his nice shirt and pants were soaked and Aaron was on his way out the door.

Alexander watched him go, feeling liquid fire pump through his veins as everything sunk in. a waitress came over and started to clean up the spilled soda, looking confused and a little pissed at first until she saw the expression on his face, making her focus on cleaning as fast as possible, because if looks could kill, that whole restaurant would be dead. 

Alexander stood after mopping up as much of the spilled soda as he could, left enough money on the table to cover the two drinks, and hailed a cab to go home. He cracked his neck as he got in the back of the cab and relayed the address to the cabbie. He looked out the window and let the barest hint of a smirk grace his features as he planned his next move. He may have laid down and let Burr walk all over him the first time his heart was broken, but he would definitely not let that happen again.


	7. The World Turned Upside down

The week after new years was when Alexander planned on discussing what happened with Aaron with George. He would have done it sooner, but there was a surprising amount of cases that needed settled right around Christmas time. Alex assumed it was because of how the holidays can sometimes tear families apart instead of bringing them closer together. He wouldn’t know what that was like though, because he had never really celebrated Christmas or any other holiday while he was still with his family, and he never really considered any of his foster families ‘family’ really. They were all nice people, and he was very grateful for them, but none of them could ever fill that void Alex felt when his family fell apart, on that fateful day his dad left them and ruined everything. 

Christmas with George was different, though;. They put up a tree and baked together and watched Christmas movies when George wasn’t working, and George even asked what Alex wanted, and told him to write a list for the older man. It was odd to Alex, since he never really told any of his foster parents in the past what he wanted, resulting in them just guessing and getting him socks and underwear mostly, but George was different than them all. It made it hard for Alex to not fall for him more. 

Speaking of Alex falling for him, that was one of the things he needed to talk to George about. He asked to sit with him on the fifth, six days before his eighteenth birthday, feeling a bit tense. He sighed as he looked down at his hands. Picking at a frayed part of his jeans. “hey… I asked you to talk with me because I have a few… concerns and stuff that need to be addressed before my birthday…”

“Alright… go ahead.” George said, setting his phone down as he turned a bit to face Alex. His arm was slung over the back of the couch, with his ankle crossed over his opposite knee, making him look like a typical dad. It was meant to be a non-threatening position or whatever, but it mad Alex more nervous. He looked back down at his jeans as he started talking again, trying to decide what to bring up first.

“Well… you’re probably wondering why I don’t hang out with Aaron anymore…” he mumbled, turning a bit rosy on the cheeks.

George pursed his lips and shook his head. “No, actually… Aaron told me all about it. Told me how he treated you like a prince and you screwed him over and broke up with him.” Alex looked up, about to argue with him about what really happened, but stopped when George put a hand up and continued speaking. “pardon my French, but I think his whole story was bullshit. You told me about what he did when you were younger, and I believe you just didn’t have feelings for him anymore over his theory that you’re some kind of evil succubus.” He smiled a little. “You’re a good person, Alexander. You don’t need to explain yourself to me.” He chuckled and playfully punched him in the arm, making Alex smile a bit as well. “Besides, I dunno what you saw in him, but I’ve always kinda thought Burr was an entitled brat. He whines and complains about being in charge and stuff, but doesn’t put in any of the work.” He shrugged a little, moving a bit closer to Alex.

The young adult looked back down with a gulp and bit his lip. “Well, I kind of broke up with him for another reason, too. I have feelings for someone else. But it’s kind of… complicated.”

He looked up as George nodded slowly. “Alright. Why is it complicated? And do you mind telling me who it is?”

Alex chuckled uncomfortably and looked back down, feeling his pulse pick up. 'well, might as well ruin my own life while I’m at it' He thought to himself. He looked back up at George as he mustered up the courage to speak. “those questions have the same answer. I have feelings for you, George… I have for like a month and a half. Oh, and before you ask, no I am not kidding.” He said quickly, smiling at him with dead eyes. 

George was quiet for a moment as he stared at Alex. His expression stayed blank as he processed what he was being told, and what he was supposed to do about it. He was nearly twice Alexander’s age… and his foster father. But he knew he was lying to himself if he said he never looked at how Alexander’s hair bounced when he walked, or how his eyes crinkled when he laughed, or admired the bit of scruff on his chin when he forgot to shave for a while. His thoughts were innocent when he thought of the young man, because he knew Alexander was still underage, but it didn’t stop him from admiring how mature Alex’s mind was, and what great ideas and dreams he had. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a while as he tried to think of something smart to say to him. “That is complicated...” he finally breathed out. For once Alexander stayed quiet and let him continue. “Alex. I have feelings for you as well. But I need you to know that I can’t act on them until you’re legally an adult.” He spoke kind of quietly, resting a hand on Alex’s knee.

Alex smiled and put his hand over George’s, feeling his heart flutter a bit. “Deal. Once I’m eighteen we can talk about this again and kind of… sort things out. See what we’re both comfortable with.” He shrugged and smiled up at George, who couldn’t help but return it. “Oh, since we’re on the topic of my birthday, um… how long afterwards do you expect me to move out? Because right now I have my eye on a few apartments, but I just wanna know how long I should save for the security deposit and stuff, because I could get a cheap apartment pretty quick if you-“ he stopped when George started laughing. 

“Alex, you can stay as long as you want. In fact, the longer the better. I’ve grown quite fond of having you around, and it would be a shame to leave in such a hurry.” He said, still grinning down at him. Alexander chuckled softly and hugged George back, squeezing him around his middle. They had hugged many times, yes, but this time it felt… different. Alex figured out he liked the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some romance haha
> 
> at least just a little? don't worry, the next chapter is going to be pretty fluffy and cute. 
> 
> also, this chapter ended this way because idc who it is, i dont do underage stuff. even if their birthday is soon, idc. they can wait until hes legal.


	8. That boy is Mine

“Happy birthday, dear Alex, happy birthday to you!” a few people Alexander invited over, and some of the neighbors, sang to Alexander in a dimly lit room. He sat in front of a sheet cake covered in frosting covered in 18 candles. It didn’t have any words, and it wasn’t very special looking, but it meant much more to Alex then his guests realized because it was made by George. Alex had mentioned a week prior that he had never had a homemade birthday cake before, just store-bought ones from Walmart or wherever his past foster parents could find one for a reasonable price. He appreciated them, yes, but he thought a homemade one held more meaning. 

He smiled shyly and blew the candles out before someone turned on he lights. George cut the cake for them all and smiled at Alex. “I hope it tastes good… I followed the recipe as close as I could.” He shrugged “I don’t bake much, though, so it’s kind of a gamble.” He said, smiling crookedly as Alex took a heaping forkful and shoveled it into his mouth. He always ate like he was starving… it made George uncomfortable to think about the possibility that maybe there was a time when he really was. 

He didn’t have much time to think about it before Alexander looked up at him, a small spot of icing on the corner of his mouth. “don’t worry, it’s delicious!” he chuckled softly, swallowing the bits still in his mouth. George eyed the frosting on his mouth and glanced around before wiping it away with his thumb. He licked it off his thumb as the younger man blushed a bit.

Well… that was new. George smirked the slightest bit and winked at him. “Happy birthday, Alex.” he said, turning to walk into the next room and mingle with guests. Alex stayed in his spot with a dumbfounded expression for a bit longer than he intended, only snapping out of it when one of his new friends came up to talk to him. He kept glancing at George through the rest of the party, wondering what the thing with the icing was about. 

He didn’t have to wonder for long, because before long the party started to wind down, and eventually their last guest left. Alex barely let the door latch before he felt muscular, yet gentle, arms wrap around his shoulders. He startled a bit before looking up at George. “happy birthday, Alexander.” He smiled a bit more, squeezing the younger slightly. 

“Thank you, George.” He smiled as well. He was so close… and holding him so intimately. It made him nervous but excited and curious of what could possibly happen next. He knew him and George agreed to talk their feelings out, but maybe they already did, and they could try some… things now that Alex was legal. He had a sudden burst of courage as he bat his eyelashes a bit and asked “do I get a present from you, too?” 

He hoped the question was ambiguous enough it wouldn’t freak George out, but with enough of a flirty undertone that he wouldn’t get confused.it seemed to work as George cocked a brow and hummed softly. “what present would you want, Alex?” he asked, walking around him so Alexander was facing him. The young mad walked forward a bit and rested his hands on George’s chest, his face cherry red. He just… couldn’t vocalize what he wanted. He couldn’t pin a single thought down long enough to do anything, either, so he just stood there, red faced and biting his lip as he leaned on George. Luckily, George had a few shy partners in the past, and took an educated guess as to what Alex wanted.

He leaned down slowly and cupped Alexander’s slightly stubbly cheek before connecting their lips. He closed his eyes, as did Alex, as he embraced him with his free arm. It wasn’t anything too passionate or deep, just a simple kiss to safely convey how he felt towards Alex. he hoped it got the message across, and Alexander could feel how much he was cared for, and thar George was willing to do anything to help him.

Alexander felt giddy and happy as he wrapped his arms around the older man’s shoulders, smiling into the kiss a bit. He had never felt so safe. Never felt so at home. He felt, down in his very soul, this was where he was meant to be, and George was the person he was meant to be with. 

As they both pulled away, their faces red, Alex let out a small chuckle, which grew until it was a loud belly laugh that made his eyes water. George was a bit confused, starting to pull away after a while because he was concerned that Alex was laughing at him. Alexander pulled him back and laid his head on his shoulder. “no no, George, I’m not laughing at you… I’m just… damn, I’m really happy.” He said, pausing a second to compose himself. “I’ve never felt like I’ve belonged anywhere… I’ve always felt like a temporary guest wherever I went, and I kind of was. But then I met you and I found… my home.” He smiled, looking up at his face. “And I don’t mean this apartment… I know it’s probably going to freak you out that I’m unloading all this stuff now, but I’ve been holding a lot in for a long time.” He sighed. George nodded, silently telling him to continue. “You’re my home, George. I want to be wherever you are… if that makes sense. I guess that’s just a dumb, roundabout way of me saying I think… I think I love you.” He said, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

George smiled and wrapped his arms around Alex once more, kissing his head a few times. Alex was such a bright young man, and he was so happy with him. He didn’t know what their future held, but he was sure he wanted Alex to be in it. “I love you too, Alex.” he whispered, running his fingers through the young man’s long hair. Alexander looked up at him with a wide smile and pulled him down into another kiss, this time deepening it a bit. George melted into it a little bit before he picked up Alex, barely thinking about it as he held him. Alexander wrapped his legs around George’s waist and opened his mouth the slightest bit. 

The kiss was getting hot and heavy, and Alex could feel hormones starting to cloud his judgement, making him pull away. The look on George’s face made it hard to not just go back to making out with him, with his darker skin tinted red, and his eyes half lidded, but Alex didn’t want this to be their first time. Not before they talk it all out, because, honestly, sex scared Alex a bit. Not the act, or the risks, but because he was self conscious and had abandonment issues… He chuckled softly again and kissed George’s cheek softly as he placed his feet on the floor. “Stop…how about we go to your room and watch one of my new movies?” he asked, his expression conveying that’s all he wanted to do.

George smiled and kissed his head. “that sounds lovely. Lead the way, birthday boy.” He chuckled. Placing a hand on the small of his back as Alex lead the way to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a serious note from the author: i deeply apologize for the lack of content. some things have happened recently in my personal life that made it hard to find time and inspiration to write, but i'm back now, and you should expect more chapters. 
> 
> much love.


End file.
